mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Whispy Woods
280px |Caption=Artwork from Kirby Mass Attack |Creator=Ju fhqwhgads7 |Old=/Ju's version/ (2009) |New=fhqwhgads7's second version |Origin=Kirby}} Whispy Woods is a forest king that first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land, where he appeared as the first boss. Whispy himself is a giant, immobile apple tree with a face and a branch-like nose. He is normally unable to move, except for his appearance in Kirby's Dream Land 3, but uses apples from his tree, air puffs and roots as his main source of attacking. Since his first appearance, he has appeared in some form, be a boss to an ordinary hazard, in almost every Kirby game to date, except Kirby Fighters DX. In M.U.G.E.N, Whispy Woods has been created three times as a playable boss character, once by Ju and twice by fhqwhgads7. Ju's version is near-identical to Whispy's boss battle in Kirby Super Star, while fhqwhgads7's two versions are taken from the creator's I Wanna Be the Guy: The MUGEN-Based Fan Game. Ju's version Effectively a recreation of the character's boss fight from Kirby Super Star, Ju's Wispy Woods is only capable of blowing two different sequences of air puffs and dropping apples on the opponent's head, though he does gain roughly a second of invulnerability upon being hit. Annoyingly, Wispy's A.I. has a tendency to glitch out and do things that make battles more difficult than what was likely intended. fhqwhgads7's first version When you fight this version of Whispy Woods, he is placed in the center of the stage surrounded by a grass floor which overlaps the floor of the stage but leaves the background the same, also his apples are replaced with the delicious Fruit from the IWBTG game. Whispy Wood himself is tricky to defeat since he has a high health and the only way to hurt him is to aim for his branch like nose in front of his face, however he does have quite a low Defence meaning some attacks can deal more damage than normal if it hits his nose. When going against Whispy, he will start by attacking the player with a mixture of different basic attacks such as dropping the apples from his tree and shooting roots as well as a basic form of his tornado spin. When Whispy's health reaches roughly half, some of his moves will start to become more advanced, for example, his dropping apple attack will now lock onto the player and shoot slowly in the direction he was when it targeted the player or character. Finally, when his health reaches around quarter left, Whispy will go into his angry state. When he enters this state, his attacks become more advanced and deal slightly more damage than normal, some of these changes include the shooting speed of the apples to increase and for it to rain apples while the tornado attack is in action. Whispy Woods power bar gradually increases during the battle, one attack to avoid at all costs is his Nuclear Fruit attack where a floating apple bomb will float towards the player, if the player is hit by the bomb they will receive massive damage. One unique feature between Whispy Wood and The Kid is that when he battles against Whispy, he is unable to use his apple strikers and hypers. Also, Whispy has been assigned his own battle music, which will over-write the stage music. 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | Can only be done during 3rd phase| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Can only be done during 2nd or 3rd phase Uses 3000 Power| }} fhqwhgads7's second version This version of Whispy Woods is very similar to the normal version of fhqwhgads7's Whispy Woods, but will start off in a more aggressive version of Whispy Woods' angry state. The gameplay is similar to his other version, but the differences are that some of his attacks are more advanced than the normal version and the attacks deal a little bit more damage than usual. Videos PS MUGEN NESS(ME) VS. ju and fhqwhgads7 s' Whispy Woods MUGEN - Whispy Woods & Master Hand vs Yellow Devil & Rolling Eye Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:IWBTG Characters Category:Wood Element Users Category:Wind Element Users Category:90's Characters